


Asylum 14

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asylum 14, Convention, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha text while sitting less than a metre apart at a table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum 14

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired simply by a picture of them sitting together at Asylum 14 on their phones. Don't judge me.

Jensen was seated at a table with Jared, Misha, Tim Omundson and Jim Michaels, scrolling through his Twitter notifications. He didn't usually check mentions for more than the people he followed, but he needed something to do idly while they took a break from the Asylum 14 morning panels. He loved the fans, he did, but being switched on and talking constantly got exhausting after a while. 

His companions were following his example, their eyes glued to their screens as they sipped coffee. Jared took a moment to show Jensen a video of a pigeon attacking a cat, chortling in the way only Jared could at inane things like that. Jensen rolled his eyes, but a fond smile was playing on his lips as he returned his attention to his mentions, some of them rather disturbing. He was halfway through reading a fan's analysis of his eyelashes when his phone buzzed with a new message.

He clicked out of Twitter and opened the text.

M: I heard something through the grapevine. By which, I mean through fans spontaneously combusting on social media.

Jensen looked up, eyeing Misha with curiosity, but Misha was refusing to acknowledge his gaze. So he returned his eyes to the screen and typed out a reply. 

J: oh? And what's that?   
M: something you said. 

Jensen frowned. 

J: care to elaborate?  
M: well, it's probably unnecessary, you know how the fans can take care of elaboration fairly thoroughly themselves.   
J: ha ha. Like with the sunset pictures? That wasn't really elaboration on their part with that whole thing, given that we had sex in your trailer later that night.   
M: you have a point  
J: Mish are you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about or what  
M: apparently I'm the funniest thing that ever happened to you. Is that true? 

Jensen felt heat rising to his cheeks, and opted to steal another glance over the top of his phone. This time, Misha was looking at him too, head tilted slightly, posing the question further. His eyes carried amusement but also something else that Jensen couldn't quite identify. Another text came through. 

M: elaboration?   
J: uh, no. Direct quote.   
M: wow. Quite a compliment.  
J: yeah. 

Jensen felt awkward suddenly, and was grateful when Jim asked him a question about his schedule for the day and he could put down his phone for a second. Tim was talking to Misha about something to do with working Periscopes correctly, and Misha wasn't giving any sign that he was anything less than completely immersed in the conversation. 

Jensen was busy talking to Jared when his phone buzzed again. 

M: It's mine too.  
J: What?  
M: The resume off. It's my funniest memory too. And my favourite. 

Jensen couldn't help but grin at his screen, feeling Misha's warm eyes on him once more. 

J: yeah well, I totally kicked your ass in that resume off. I don't know why it would be YOUR favourite.  
M: maybe because I got to see you shake that beautiful butt on stage. From the back.

Jensen choked on his coffee, and shook off Jared's attempt to help him, hearing Misha's silent laughter now. 

J: you are such a perv.  
M: hey, I own that ass, I can stare at it. Besides, I don't remember you complaining when I all but ground right up against you on stage.

Jensen was feeling uncomfortably hot under the collar now, remembering that moment vividly. Remembered Misha's nimble hands slipping around his waist as Jensen held the resume above his head, remembered the press of Misha's pelvis against his, remembered the whisper of his warm breath on his neck. 

M: something wrong?  
J: yeah, kinda  
M: you're so easy  
J: shut up. Want to ditch and go hook up in a closet somewhere?   
M: please. It took long enough to get you OUT of a closet.

Jensen looked up and bitchfaced the shit out of Misha. Misha took a final drink from his mug, keeping eye contact with Jensen as he did so, a mischievous glint in his blue seas. As Jensen looked, he noticed something else, and scowled as his pants grew tighter.

J: fix it.  
M: what?  
J: your hair.   
M: what about my hair?  
J: that fucking hair curl. At the front. Fix it.

Misha snorted, ignoring their friends' confused expressions. 

M: the sorts of things that give you boners, Jensen, I swear to God.  
J: I hate you   
M: no, you love me. Say it.

Jensen smiled despite himself. 

J: what if I said I need you? That good enough?   
M: doesn't really matter. I'm your baby daddy, we're stuck now. No getting out.  
J: dad  
M: for fuck's sake  
J: DAD  
M: you're an ass  
J: I bet you'd like it better if I called you that in bed  
M: Jensen I'm warning you  
J: daddy, taking control.   
M: don't  
J: Daddy holding my hair as the headboard makes an awful racket against the wall.  
M: you know how creepy that is, right?  
J: you love it

Misha gazed at him with an eyebrow raised, his expression positively dripping in challenge. Jensen met it steadily, his lips turning upwards in amusement. 

"Oh my god, would you two stop it?" Jared sighed, tossing a napkin to the table in frustration. Jensen and Misha both jumped, looking at him guiltily. "Save the games for when there aren't FANS around."

After a moment, Misha and Jensen chuckled, and compliantly put their phones down.


End file.
